1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention is a polymer combination, i.e. a combination of polymeric ingredients, and a hair treatment composition with a content of this polymeric combination. More particularly, the subject matter of the present invention is a hair treatment composition with a combination of at least one terpolymer selected from the group consisting of vinyl pyrrolidone, vinyl caprolactam and a basic acrylamide monomer as well as at least one polymer compound having an anionic or anionizable group.
2. Prior Art
In order to fix and hold human hair or to stabilize a hairstyle or hair-do hair treatment compositions in the form of fixing lotions, aerosol and non-aerosol sprays, fixing-foams, gels, etc, are used. The cosmetic hair-fixing polymers used for these purposes have good fixing properties in aqueous, alcoholic or aqueous-alcoholic media, which hold and fix the hair in its form more or less well and stabilize an established hairstyle. Frequency however the hair-do has a stiff and unnatural feel and the elasticity of the polymer film and the polymer-cross-linked hairstyle is insufficient.
Terpolymers of vinyl pyrrolidone, vinyl caprolactam and 3-(N-dimethyl-aminopropyl)methacrylamide are known from WO 96/19971. Their use in hair-fixing compositions, especially in aerosol and pump sprays, is also disclosed in WO 96/19971. These polymer compounds are especially suitable for use in an aqueous spray formulation with a reduced content of highly volatile organic ingredients (low VOC sprays). These polymer compounds have good fixing properties, but impart a comparatively rough and inelastic feel, as well as a comparatively high load, to the hair.
It is thus an object of the present invention to further improve the film-forming and hair-fixing properties of polymer-containing preparations and especially to increase the elasticity of polymer films and/or polymer-treated hair.
It has been found that this object is attained by a combination of two select polymer compounds or by a hair treatment composition containing this polymer combination.
The polymer combination according to the invention comprises
(A) at least one terpolymer of vinyl pyrrolidone, vinyl caprolactam and a basic acrylamide monomer, and
(B) at least one polymer with anionic or anionizable groups.
The subject matter of the invention also includes a hair treatment composition with a content of the above-named polymer combination in a suitable cosmetic base. The polymer combination according to the invention causes an increase, especially a synergistic increase, of the elasticity of the polymer film and/or the polymer treated hair.
The terpolymer (A) is present in the composition according to the invention, preferably, in an amount of 0.01 to 20, especially preferably of 0.05 to 10, and most preferably of 0.1 to 5, percent by weight and the anionic polymer (B) is present in an amount of from 0.01 to 20, especially preferably of 0.05 to 10, and most preferably from 0.1 to 5, percent by weight.
Suitable terpolymers (A) are those, in which the acrylamide monomer is selected from dialkylaminoalkylmethacrylamides with alkyl groups having from one to four carbon atoms and dialkylaminoalkylacrylamides with alkyl groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms. Dimethylaminopropylmethacrylamides are especially preferred. The production of this sort of polymer is described in WO 96/19971 and it is commercially obtainable under the trademark AQUAFLEX(copyright) SF 40 (ISP) (INCI-name: PVP/vinyl caprolactam/DMAPA acrylates copolymer).
Polymer compound (B) can be an anionic polymer compound but also an amphoteric polymer compound, which has basic groups in the polymer molecule as well as anionic or anionizable groups.
For example, the anionizable groups can include acid groups, such as carboxylic acid, sulfonic or phosphoric acid groups, which can be deprotonated by common bases, such as organic amines or alkali or alkaline earth hydroxides.
The polymer compounds for ingredient (B) can be partially or completely neutralized with a basic neutralization agent. Those compounds, in which the acid groups are neutralized from 50 to 100%, especially from 70 to 100%, are particularly preferred. Organic or inorganic bases are used as neutralizing agents. For example, aminoalkanols, such as aminomethylpropanol (AMP), triethanolamine or monoethanolamines, also ammonia, NaOH and KOH, can be used as the base.
The polymer (B) can be a homopolymer or copolymer with monomer units containing acid groups on a natural or synthetic basis, which, if necessary, is polymerized with a comonomer, which does not contain acid groups. The acid groups can include sulfonic acid groups, phosphoric acid groups and carboxylic acid groups, of which the carboxylic acid groups are especially preferred. Suitable monomers containing acid groups include, for example, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, crotonic acid, maleic acid and/or maleic acid anhydride, maleic acid monoester, especially the mono-C1- to C7-alkyl ester of the maleic acid and alkdehydocarboxylic acids or ketocarboxylic acids.
Comonomers not substituted with acid groups are, for example, acrylamides, methacrylamides, alkyl- an dialkylacrylamides, alkyl- and dialkylmethacrylamides, alkylacrylates, alkylmethacrylates, vinylcaprolactones, vinyl pyrrolidones, vinyl esters, vinyl alcohols, propylene glycols or ethylene glycols, amine-substituted vinyl monomers, such as dialkylaminoalkylacrylates, dialkylaminoalkylmethacrylates, monoalkylaminoalkylacrylates and monoalkylaminoalkylmethacrylates, in which the alkyl groups of these monomers, preferably C1- to C7-alkyl groups, especially preferably C1- to C3-alkyl groups.
Suitable polymer compounds with acid groups include especially uncross-linked homopolymers of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid or homopolymers of acrylic or methacrylic acid that are cross-linked with polyfunctional agents; copolymers of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid with monomers selected from the group consisting of acrylic acid esters, methacrylic acid esters, acrylamides, methacrylamides and vinylpyrrolidones; homopolymers of crotonic acid as well as copolymers of crotonic acid with monomers selected from the group consisting of vinyl esters, acrylic acid or methacrylic acid esters, acryl amides and methacrylamides. Shellac is, for example, a suitable natural polymer.
Suitable polymer compounds with acid groups include cross-linked or uncross-linked vinyl acetate/crotonic acid copolymers (INCI-name: VA/crotonate copolymers), vinyl acetate/crotonic acid/vinyl alkanoate copolymers (INCI-name: VA/crotonates/vinyl porpionate copolymer, VA/crotonates/vinyl neodecanoate copolymer), copolymers of one or more C1- to C5-alkylacrylates, especially C2- C4-alkylacrylates and acrylic acid or methacrylic acid (INCI-name: acrylate copolymers). Terpolymers of acrylic acid, alkylacrylates and N-alkylacrylamides, especially acrylic acid/ethylacrylates/N-t-butylacrylamides terpolymers (INCI-name: acrylates/acrylamide copolymers), copolymers of methyl vinyl ether and maleic acid monoalkyl esters (INCI-name: ethyl ester of PVM/MA copolymers, butyl esters of PVM/MA copolymer).
Additional preferred polymers with acid groups include amphoteric polymers, for example copolymer of alkylacrylamides, especially octylacrylamides, alkylaminoalkylmethacrylates, especially t-butylaminoethylmethacrylates and two or more monomers selected from the group consisting of acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or their esters (INCI-name: octylacrylamide/acrylates/butylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymers ). Additional suitable amphoteric polymers include copolymers, which are formed from at least one first type of monomer, which has a quaternary amine group, and at least one second type of monomer, which has an acid group. For example, this sort of copolymer includes copolymers of acrylic acid, methylacrylate and methacrylamidopropyltrimethylammonium chloride (INCI-name: polyquaternium-47), copolymers of acrylamidopropyltrimethyl ammonium chloride and acrylates or copolymers of acrylamide, acrylamido propyltrimethyl ammonbium chloride , 2-amidopropylacrylamide sulfonate and dimethylaminopropylamies (INCI-name: poly-quaternium-43).
In a preferred embodiment the composition according to the invention also contains from 0.01 to 15 percent by weight, preferably from 0.5 to 10 percent by weight, of at least one synthetic or natural nonionic film-forming polymer. The term xe2x80x9cnatural polymersxe2x80x9d is understood to mean chemically modified polymer compounds of natural origin. Those polymers are especially preferred, which have sufficient solubility in alcohol or water/alcohol mixture, in order to be present in completely dissolved form in the composition according to the invention. The term xe2x80x9cfilm-forming polymersxe2x80x9d means those polymers, which deposit a polymer film on the hair when used in a 0.01 to 5% aqueous, alcoholic or aqueous-alcoholic solution.
Suitable synthetic, nonionic, film-forming hair-fixing polymers include homo- or copolymers, which are built up from at least one of the following nonionic monomers: vinyl pyrrolidone, vinyl caprolactam, vinyl esters, such as vinyl acetate, vinyl alcohols, acryl amides, methacryl amides, alkyl- and dialkylacrylamides, alkyl- and dialkylmethacrylamides, alkylacrylates, alkylmethacrylates, propylene glycol or ethylene glycol, wherein the alkyl groups of these monomers preferably have from one to seven carbon atoms, especially preferably from one to three carbon atoms.
The homopolymers of vinyl caprolactames, vinyl pyrrolidones or N-vinyl formamides are e.g. suitable. Additional suitable synthetic film-forming non-ionic hair-fixing polymers include, e.g., copolymerizates of vinyl pyrrolidone and vinyl acetate, terpolymers of vinyl pyrrolidone, vinyl acetate and vinyl propionate. Polyacrylamides, which for example are marketed under the trademarks Akypomine(copyright) P191 of CHEM-Y, Emmerich, or Sepigel(copyright) 305 of Seppic; polyvinyl alcohols, which are sold under the trademark Elvanol(copyright) of DuPont or Vinol(copyright) 523/540 of Air Products; and Polyethylene glycol/polypropylene glycol copolymers, which for example are sold under the trademark Ucon(copyright) of Union Carbide. Polyvinyl pyrrolidone and polyvinyl pyrrolidone/vinyl acetate copolymers.
Suitable natural film-forming polymers are, e.g., cellulose derivatives, e.g. hydroxypropyl cellulose with a molecular weight of 30,000 to 50,000 g/mol, which, for example, is marketed under the tradmark NISSO SI(copyright) of Lehmann and Voss, Hamburg.
The composition according to the invention is preferably packaged in an aqueous, alcoholic or an aqueous-alcoholic medium preferably with at least 10 percent by weight water. Lower alcohols with 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as ethanol and isopropanol, can be contained. The composition according to the invention can be present in a pH range of from 2.0 to 9.5. A pH range of from 2.5 to 8 is particularly preferred.
Organic solvents or a mixture of such solvent with a boiling point under 400xc2x0 C. can be contained in the composition according to the invention in an amount of from 0.1 to 15 percent by weight, especially preferably of from 1 to 10 percent by weight, as additional co-solvents. Branched or unbranched hydrocarbons, such as pentane, hexane, isopentane and cyclic hydrocarbons, such as cyclopentane and cyclohexane, are especially suitable as co-solvents. Ethylene glycol, glycerol, and propylene glycol in amount of up to 30 percent by weight are especially preferred water-soluble solvents.
The composition according to the invention can also contain cosmetic additive ingredients commonly used in hair treatment compositions, for example wetting agents or emulsifiers from the classes of nonionic, anionic, cationic or amphoteric surface-active substances, such as fatty alcohol sulfates, alkylbenzene sulfonates, alkyltrimethyl ammonium salts, alkyl betaines, in an amount of from 0.1 to 15 percent by weight; moisturizing agents; perfumes, in an amount of from 0.1 to 0.5 percent by weight; turbidity-inducing agents, such as ethylene glycol distearates, in an amount of about 0.2 to 5.0 percent by weight; pearlescence-inducing agents, for example a mixture of fatty acid monoalkylol amides and ethylene glycol distearates, in an amount of from about 1.0 to 10 percent by weight; bactericide and fungicidal substances, for example, 2,4,4-trichloro-2-hydroxydiphenyl ether or methyl chloroisothiazolione, in an amount of from 0.01 to 1.0 percent by weight; thickeners, for example coconut oil fatty acid diethanolamide, in an amount of about 0.2 to 3.0 percent by weight; buffer substances, such as sodium citrate or sodium phosphate, in an amount of 0.1 to 1.0 percent by weight; dyestuffs, such as fluorescein sodium salt, in an amount of about 0.10 to 1.0 percent by weight; care materials, such as plant and vegetable extracts, protein and silk hydrolyzates, lanolin derivative compounds, in an amount of from 0.1 to 5% by weight; physiologically compatible silicone derivative compounds, such as volatile or non-volatile silicone oils or high molecular weight siloxane polymers, in an amount of from 0.05 to 20 percent by weight; light-protective agents, antioxidants, radical-trapping agents, anti-flaking agents, in an amount of from about 0.01 to 2 percent by weight; fatty alcohols, luster-imparting agents, vitamins, softening agents, combability improving substances, defatting agents and anti-foaming agents.
The composition according to the invention can be employed in various application forms. For example, it can be formulated as a lotion, as a non-aerosol spray solution, which is sprayed by means of a mechanical apparatus for spraying, as an aerosol spray which is sprayed by means of a propellant, as an aerosol-foam or as a non-aerosol foam, which is packaged in combination with a suitable mechanical device for foaming the preparation, as a hair cream, as a hair wax, as a gel, as a liquid-gel, as a sprayable gel or as a foaming gel. It is also possible to provide the composition according to the invention in the form of a lotion thickened by a conventional thickener.
If the hair treatment composition according to the invention is provided in the form of an aerosol spray, it contains 15 to 85, preferably 25 to 75, % by weight of a propellant and is filled into a pressurized container. For example, lower alkanes, such as n-butane, i-butane and propanes, or also their mixtures as well as dimethyl ether or fluorinated hydrocarbons, such as F152a (1,1-dichloroethane) or F134 (tetrafluoroethane) can be used as the propellant. Furthermore pressurized gases, such as N2, N2O and CO2 and their mixtures can also be used as the propellant.
When the hair treatment composition according to the invention is in the form of a sprayable non-aerosol hair spray, it is sprayed with the help of a suitable mechanically driven spraying device. The term xe2x80x9cmechanical spraying devicesxe2x80x9d means those devices, which permit the spraying of a composition without the use of a propellant. These mechanical spraying devices include a spray pump or an elastic container provided with a spray valve. The composition according to the invention is filled under pressure into the elastic container, which stretches so that the composition will be dispensed when the spray valve is opened so that the elastic container contracts.
When the hair treatment composition according to the invention is in the form of hair foam (mousse), at least one common foam-forming substance known for that purpose is included in it. The composition is foamed with or without the aid of a propellant gases or chemical propellants and worked into the hair as a foam which loads the hair without being rinsed out. The composition according to the invention is then used with a device for foaming the composition as an additional part of the invention. Those devices, which permit the foaming of a liquid with or without the use of a propellant, are suitable as foam-forming devices. Suitable mechanical foaming devices can be employed, for example a commercial foam pump or an aerosol foam head.
When the hair treatment composition according to the invention is present in the form of a hair gel, at least one gel-forming substance is present in it in an amount of preferably from 0.05 to 10, especially preferably from 0.1 to 2, percent by weight. The viscosity of the gel amounts to, preferably, from 500 to 50,000 cSt, especially preferably from 1,000 to 15,000 cSt at 25xc2x0 C. (measured with a rotary viscometer, RheoStress 100 of Haake at a temperature of 25xc2x0 C. and a shear rate of 0.5 to 1400 sxe2x88x921).
When the hair treatment composition according to the invention is present in the form of a hair wax, it contains a water-insoluble fatty or waxy substance or substances, preferably in an amount of from 0.5 to 30 percent by weight, which impart a wax-like consistency to the composition. Suitable water-insoluble materials are, for example, emulsifiers with an HLB-value under 7, silicone oils, silicone waxes, waxes (e.g. waxy alcohol, waxy acids, waxy esters, and especially natural waxes such as beeswax, carnauba wax, etc), fatty alcohol, fatty acids, fatty ester or high molecular weight polyethylene glycols having a molecular weight of 800 to 20,000, preferably from 2,000 to 10,000, g/mol.
When the hair treatment composition according to the invention is in the form of a hair lotion, it is present as an essentially non-viscose or slightly viscose free flowing solution, dispersion or emulsion with a content of at least 10 percent by weight, preferably 20 to 95 percent by weight, of a cosmetically compatible alcohol. Lower alcohols with 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as ethanol and isopropanol, are especially suitable for cosmetic purposes.
When the hair treatment composition according to the invention is present in the form of a hair cream, it is preferably an emulsion and additional viscosity imparting substances in an amount of from 0.1 to 10 percent by weight are included in it or the required viscosity and creamy consistency is built up by micell building with the aid of suitable emulsifiers, fatty acids, fatty alcohols, waxes, etc. in the usual way.